Blood & Water
by HockyfistDJGOD
Summary: Gutts and his party have wondered for two years across Midland fighting evil. They soon come to the town of Midler where they meet an assassin who is equal to them in power and skill. But there's more to her then meets the eye. Gutts and Katara. Warning: Swearing, Violence and a Sex Scene. I Own Nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Shadow Assassin

On the day of the eclipse that no one could explain, A great darkness engulfed the land of Midland by five Dark Angles know as the god hand. And for years servants of the god hand know as Apostle's that used to be human's who discard there humanity and sacrifice there loved ones to them. Making them powerful monsters for all eternity and have plagued man with suffering. But one Man known as the Black Swordsmen who carried an enormous sword and fought with a repeating crossbow. This man stood up from the people to fight against the Apostle and the God Hand. No one knows why he dose it or where he came all that is know that he would always be accompanied by a elf and a Women dressed in black armour and carries a helmet in the shape of wolf. This women was known as the Black Alpha Wolf who carried a Long Katana that was longer then both her arms but she welled it as though it was extension of her body. These two as the Black Sword Duo where with them came destruction and death to any Apostle who crossed there path.

It was a dark night and all was quite in town of Milder that was ruled by fearful a mysterious lord. Every full moon a prison cart of peasant verging women would be sent to the lords castle and never heard from again. On this night This lord stood in his chamber looking out over Midler.

"You sent for me my lord"

a solider entered bowing to lord. The lord turned to speak to his solider.

"Ah General Fresco, Are the rumours true. Has what your spy's and lookouts found true.

Fresco looked up into his masters eyes. They we're bright burning red, far from any normal human eye colour. He shook a little in his boots.

"Y..y…y..yes my lord. I'm afraid it is, The two known as the Black Sword Duo is heading for Midler. Do you wish for me to send troops to detain them sir?"

The Lord turned away a looked out the window again.

"No. They'll be dead before they even get the chance. I have someone special in mind"

He threw a poster to the General without turning. Fresco unravelled the poster to find a picture of a women dressed in easter black cloths, Tan skin, Long brown hair tied into a ponytail and to loops on both sides of her head. Also brilliantly blue ocean eyes. She also carried a enormous double bladed Naginata on her back. But she looked too young for an warrior and welding that Naginata looked impossible for her size and hight.

"Don't let her age or size fool you General. Her skills in combat and war out stretch yours by at least 10 years. Some people say that she equal to the Black Swordsmen. So it will a interesting battle. Find her and say I liked to hire her to kill the Black Sword Duo" the Lord demand

Fresco stood, bowed and left the room. The lord lingered at his chamber window for some time.

"They have finally come. If this Assassin fails I will help myself to a little fun"

He then moved in to the shadows with a quiet evil giggle.

Down in Midler was a small tavern call The Smoking Dragon but it was roaring with a few drunken Bandits who we're make huge ruckus but no one said any thing because they knew they would die if they would. All failed to knottiest a female figure dressed in black sitting at the bar, drinking a pint of ale. She had brown hair, Tan skin and blue eyes. And was caring a enormous Naginata One the men fell on the bar table and tried to flirt with her.

"Hey there beautiful.'hic' I'm feeling kind of cold, would you care to 'hic' Keep me warm tonight"

The man tried to reach for her leg, But she then flipped him over on his back then stabbed a small dagger through his hand.

"Thanks but I don't keep little bitch's like you warm. Your lucky thats not your dick but I guess it would to small for me to find"

She then returned to her ale while the man lay there bleeding. She then heard foot steps behind her, she reach for her weapon.

"Are you the Shadow Assassin?" said a man in full armour.

She didn't turn, she just kept on drinking.

"Deepens on who's asking" She replied

The man sat beside her with out looking straight at her.

"I'm General Fresco of Midler Castle and my Master would like to hire you for a job"

He then threw a sack of gold in front of the women. She just pushed it aside.

"I don't work for nobles, What makes you think I work for you bustard Lord"

Fresco lowered his voice so only she could hear.

"The target's is the Black Sword Duo. One of them in the Black Swordsmen, Bet you've heard of him"

The women then turned

"You have undivided attention. Katara The Shadow Assassin is at your serves".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: When Swords Collided

It was a dull cloudy grey and two people figures followed by a small light could be seen walking down the main road. The man was tall, with black hair, one black eye, A mechanical cannon arm and was dressed in black pointed armour with a long black cape. But what made him stand out the most was a huge slab of Iron on his back. This sword was know as the Dragonslayer a might blade capable of killing anyone or anything. The women walking next to him was about shoulder hight to the man. She had green eyes with a large scar going down the left one and also had short blonde hair. She was covered from shoulder to toe in black armour, with claws on the end of her fingers and a black furred cape. She also carried a Wolf helmet on her back along with her long Katana know as the Fang. Once pulled out it dame near impossible for any opponent to see. The small light floating beside them was a elf with wings and turquoise hair.

"Gutts, Isolde we've been walking for two days straight, Are you shore this is the right way" said the little elf.

The man known as Gutts just flicked the little fairy and sent him flying through the air.

"What was that for ASS. I was just asking a question" screamed the elf.

Gutts said nothing he just kept on walking. The women turned and grabbed the elf by the wings.

"Listen Puck, We've put up with a lot of your whiny bullshit. So if you want to live to see tomorrow you'll shut your little meat hole Got it" Isolde said squeezing his wings.

Puck nodded quickly then Isolde release him and continued walking. they then came to opening to small city town with a huge castle. There was a sign that read Midler.

"Is this the place?" Isolde whispered. Gutts turned to her

"Check your fore arm" Gutts told her.

She then took off her arm guard on her right arm. Lowered her chain male to reveal a bleeding brand on the inside of her arm just below her wrist. For some reason this had her convinced. She then looked at Gutts's neck to see the same bleeding brand.

"Oh Yea. This is the place and we are defiantly close".

As they walked through the town all seemed quiet. A little too quiet, There was close to no one in the streets and all the alleyways were dark and covered in piss, blood and shit. Puck kept close to Gutts and Isolde, They had been to many towns like this before. But this place was scarring the crap out of him. Gutts then stopped and placed his arm out for others to stop too. There was moving in the shadows then Gutts pulled out his sword followed suit by Isolde. Puck hid inside Gutts's bag on his belt. A figure shot out and there was a clang sound from Gutts sword that made his stagger back.

"So, Your the Black Duo. I was expecting more but you'll do"

Gutts and Isolde stood back to back to each other not moving or flinching from the voice that spoke. Suddenly something came down from above them. Gutts pulled his sword up just in time to stop the attack. The figure then jumped off his blade, flipped and landed right in front of them. It was women who'd looked about 18 or 19. She stood up with holding her weapon behind her. Isolde then lend over and whispered to Gutts.

"I've heard of her, She's known as the Shadow Assassin. That weapon she's carrying is Naginata and it's bigger then she is. Much like you and your sword"

Gutts grind a sharp grin, He then turned to this Assassin fixing his eye on hers. He couldn't help but knottiest that she had a nice shade of blue eyes. The women then charged at him while he (Gutts) lifted up the Dragonslayer and then it came crashing down. But instead of breaking the blade it stopped. The women then pushed the sword back and jumped over Gutts and landed behind him. But Isolde joined the frae and pushed the women back with the Fang.

"You managed to avid my Brothers attack well done. No ones ever done that before, Well not successfully any way" Isolde gloated

The women fumed and charged again, But her attack was parried and was knock off her feet but Isolde's forearm. But she rolled on the ground and got back on her feet. She then charged for Gutts but he blocked her attack and began to beat her back a few feet. But she in turn was able to beat him back as well. All the while Gutts was thinking about his opponent.

"This women has such strength. Such force. She almost as good as Isolde of even me"

Gutts then brought this Assassin weapon down then elbowed her the face. While she staggered back he threw a small dagger that hit her deep in the shoulder joint. She then fell on her back writhing in pain. Isolde helped Gutts to his feet. Puck then emerged from the bag

"Nice move" She complemented. "What did I miss?" Puck asked

But the heard moving. They turned to see the Assassin was still alive and trying to stand. But she fell face first to the ground.

"Stubborn bitch refuses to die" Isolde said

She then walked over to the body. The money in her pockets would be no uses to her any way. Isolde the turned her over to her face. Isolde then saw her jacket had come undone.

"Gutts I think you might want to take a look at this"

Gutts the walked over wondering what was the problem. He knelt down to see there was a brand above her right breast. It was the same as the ones they had meaning this was no ordinary women. She had suffered a fate worse then death and it was amazing she even survived it. She then stirred and began to speak.

"I can't die. Not yet. Not till they pay for what they've done"

Gutts said nothing. He then placed his sword on his back and picked up the women bridal style and started walking. Isolde's hand shot out to stop him.

"Are you crazy she tried to kill us. And these probably a bounty on our head"

Gutts shrugged of her arm and continued walking. Isolde sighed, placed her sword on her back and picked up the women's Naginata.

"Complicated Man" She said, "Tell me about it" Puck replied.

They camped in the forest close to the town. Isolde was roasting a bore on a fire with her armour off while Gutts was tending to Assassins wounds. He stitched it up as best he could and got Puck to sprinkle some of his healing dust on it too. All the while he could stop staring at her, Something about her face remind him of some one special to him once, in another life when he had every without knowing. He then felt her forehead she was cold from the lose of blood. While Isolde and Puck ate they heard the removing of armour and cloths. They turned to see Gutts removing his armour and shirt and stripping the women down to naked body. Isolde squealed in protest.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING. First she tried to kill us, now your trying to have your way with her while she unconscious"

Puck piped up

"What is wrong with you Gutts. You know that isn't right"

Gutts looked at his adopted sister with great frustration.

"She lost a lot of blood, Her body needs to be warmed"

Isolde went back to the bore.

"Okay, Just don't get a hard one when you spoon her"

Gutts knock her head with the back of his hand. He then lay by the Women covering her with his body and his cape. Holding her close to warm her up. He then saw her hands we're shaking so he took them in his big hand. Then they stopped shaking and grasped his thumb. He then laid down and closed his eyes. Hoping the spirits of the dead would let them sleep tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Awaken

Katara was running through the darkness her subconscious. From what she didn't know, She running with her Naginata in hand and was wearing only her lower underwear and her hair was down. She turned to see a winged demon flying after her with it's claws unhinged. She sliced it's hands but they grew back. She ran again but came face to face with two dead corps of a man and a women. They both had tan skin, brown hair and blue eyes. There bodies had deep cuts and they we're both lying face down in blood.

"Mom, Dad. No, no this can't be happening"

Katara fell to her knees sobbing. She then heard cracks, then look at her parents. They we're both on there legs with there eyes open but they we're white. Blood then oozed from there wounds and splashed onto Katara's faces.

"Why didn't you run? You could have been saved. Instead you saw hell" said her father.

"Why couldn't you save us. We're dead because of you, Your brothers gone because of you" Said her mother.

they then both exploded into blood splashing all over Katara's body. She shook in fear unable to speak from the amount of blood on her hands.

"It's your fault" came the voice of the demon

it then pinned her down unable to move. She screamed as she felt something go into her between her legs. She screamed in pain.

"MOM, DAD, SOKKA I'M SORRY. PLEASE FORGIVE ME"

Things then faded into blackness. Katara was still in her subconscious but she felt something beside her or rather someone.

"What is this? A man? Black eye."

Katara's eyes then opened to sun light. Her eyes travelled around to see where she was, It looked like a camp site but she wondered if she was still in Midler. Her eyes then fell on a women sitting by a fire. She was blond and was wearing black boots with fray pants and a black shirt. She also had black armour placed next to her with a wolf helmet.

"That's the women I fought last night" She thought "The Black Alpha Wolf"

She the turned over to see the Blackswords men sitting right next to her. He had his shirt off to reveal his giant muscles and scared covered body. She could help but feel a little turned on. The man turned to see she had awakened.

"Hey, your cloths are drying by the fire" He pointed to where the women was sitting.

He then got up and walked away. Katara then sat up and looked over by fire to see her cloths only just realising that she was naked. And she was also covered in bandages.

"Don't mind Gutts. It's not one for shivery. He just a little worked up because he laid by you all night" said the women.

Katara's face turned bright red. That man laid with her while she was unconscious. That bustard could have raped her in her sleep.

"HE DID WHAT?" she shouted.

The women explained "Don't worry he didn't try anything. You lost so much blood your body needed to be warmed. Usually it's other way round. Any way I should introduce myself I'm Isolde, Guts sister"

Isolde held out her hand for Katara to shake. Katara was a bit confused, How could this women be related to Gutts. Then Isolde told her that explained it all.

"Gutts is my adopted brother if you like to know"

There was a buzzing sound around Katara's ear, she looked to the side to see a elf on her shoulder. She gave a small squeak that made the elf fall off. He then floated in front of her faces giving her an confused look. But he smiled and pated her nose.

"Hi I'm Puck. We saved you last night which is very unlikely of Gutts"

Gutts went down to the river to freshen up. For reason's he couldn't explain there was something mesmerising about that women, not just her beauty but also her strength and how she was able to beat Gutts back. Never in all his life has any one been able to withstand the Dragonslayer, he also knottiest the power, length and size of her weapon. Something like that would have required years of training. There was also the brand of sacrifice on her right breast. Maybe she too could have seen the God Hand.

"How could she have survive though? Someone of awesome skill or chance could have survived that" Gutts thought out load.

All of a sudden he saw something in the water. It was an image of women with short brown hair, tanned skin and black eyes. Gutts reached out to touch it.

"Casca" he whispered

But the water began to ripple and Casca's face vanished and instead changed into the face of the Women. Gutts withdrew his hand and the image vanished. He then splashed some water on his face to clear his head.

"Whats wrong with me, Why am I thinking about that women. I've only laid with her I didn't fuck her"

He then heard screams and swearing coming from the camp. He ran to find Isolde with a deep cut running down her arm. He also saw the women fending her off with a small dagger while in her undergarments

"What the hell happened here" Gutts demand

"Crazy bitch jumped me when my back was turned" Isolde explained

"Stay away from me. I know who you both are" the women (Katara) yelled.

Gutts could see the women was insane but her could also see that she could be reasoned with. He put up his hands peacefully and walked slowly too her.

"I see you sacred and want to get away, You've killed all your life and thats what you know best."

He walked to her slowly but she didn't lower that dagger.

"Don't come any closer" She spat

"Killing is what you've always known. And you've seen things no mortal should see, shit you should be dead." Gutts continued

"Don't talk as though you know me you bustard" She swore but lowered the dagger a little

"Your right I don't. believe me when I tell you this, We know what that mark on your breast is" He explained

The women then lowered the dagger and let Gutts come near. He took the dagger from her, But while there hands touched her's felt soft. Even though she was a fighter she still hand soft hands.

"Whats your name?" Gutts asked

The women looked at her feet for a while and then slowly looked up into Gutts brown eye. She felt drawn into it. She could see it could be the eye of a demon but also of a man. Gutts felt a strange urge as he looked deep into this women's ocean blues eyes. An urge he hand not felt since his previous love Casca.

"I'm Katara, The Shadow Assassin"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Sudden Similarity

Later that day Gutts went hunting for food while Islode and Puck stayed with Katara to help heal her wounds. Every two hours Islode would remove Katara's bandages and place more of Pucks dusts on each cut. While doing so Katara kept staring at Islode's brained and wonder how she got it. And she also wondered how Islode and Gutts had gotten involved with The God Hand.

"You want to know how were like you do you" Isolde ask as though she could read Katara's mind.

Katara nodded. As soon as Islode was done cleaning her wounds she gave Katara some water to drink and went to wash her hands in the river. While doing so she spoke.

"I use to be apart of the this great mercenary band known as the Black Wolf. In fact I was it leader. It was equal in skill and battle strategy as that of The Band of The Hawk. So there leader Griffith and I decided to join forces as one".

Katara almost choked on the water. This women was the leader of one of the two greatest mercenary bands during the hundred year war between the Kingdom Midland and The Chuder Empire. Islode ignored Katara's surprised looked and continued talking.

"Making us the strongest army in all of Midland. It had been six years since I had seen Gutts. He and I were raised by my Father Gambino who was also a mercenary leader. He trained us both in the art of swordplay. You might think A women like me shouldn't fight in a mans war. But wasn't going become some whore for the men."

Katara could understand that feeling. Living in times like this was ruff on women. being beaten and raped for men amusement.

"It was hard life when training. My mother Shisu had past away three years before when I was four and Gutts was three. He was the only man by her side when she died. While training we were both equal in skill. But Gambino still treated Gutts like shit. Whenever he tried to hurt him, I would always Be there to have Gutts back."

Katara the realized that Isolde and her father didn't have a good relationship. I wouldn't be a surprise

it was hard growing up with a mercenary for a father.

"Even though Gutts and I don't share the same blood. He's still a brother to me, He gave me a reason to fight and family to love. I swore to him I would always protect him. But there was a time where I couldn't"

For a moment Isolde's voice almost cracked. Katara felt like reaching out her hand but thought better of it. Isolde took a deep breath for a second and continued talking. She then finished washing her hands and turned to Katara.

"It was the day after Gutts first battle. I was ten and he was nine. I had woken before the other men and walked out of tent for air. I looked towards Gutts tent to see Donovan walking out of it. And arrogant fat fucker who didn't hesitate to kill his enemies. For corse that wasn't the only reason I despised him"

Katara again realized again this man was one of those men, Who were know for preferences that gave men loving men a bad name or for a liking for young girls. She also had come close to becoming a victim of it.

"I then ran to the tent. Threw open the folds and found Gutts on the ground naked"

Katara then suddenly realized where Isolde story was going. She dropped her water in deep shock.

"No. You can't be serious"

Isolde hung her head in shame. The memories of those days still haunt her thoughts.

"It was the one time I couldn't protect him. I felt so powerless and failure, Just seeing him lying there with no life in his eyes. I'll never forget how tightly I held him to me. Sobbing and begging for his forgiveness. But during the crying I knew who sold him out. And I wouldn't rest until I made him pay".

Katara knew this far into the story that Isolde was talking about Gambino. It was hard trying to protect someone from a father that you'd stop trying to win there approval from. Listening to this story reminded her of certain events that happened with her brother and family.

"Gutts got his back though. On that day Gutts killed Donovan while we ambushed a enemy. Then a month later Gambino lost his leg in battle. Two years later Gutts and I became more and more powerful with swords and winning great rewards for taking down high rank soldiers. I was so proud of him but he always wanted to show Gambino his winnings which always turned out badly."

Isolde then threw another log into the fire. Puck on the other hand was eating some bread from Isolde's bag. He then gave some to Katara who took it gently still wanting to hear more of the story.

"Later that night I was sharpening my sword. I saw Gambino on his crotch walking towards Gutts tent. I knew he was up to no good. So I ran after him with my sword. I found him trying to kill Gutts. But I wasn't going to let happen. For too long I had bee sitting on the side lines watching him treat Gutts like shit. Now was the time for me to take a stand against him."

Isolde then clenched her fists and breathed heavily. The brand on her forearm looked like it was burning.

"He was spouting bullshit that Gutts was to blame for all the bad things that had happen to him. The death of Shisu, The lose of his leg. When the only person to blame was him and him alone. I gave him a good few slash's with my sword. That was the moment I could really tell him how I felt. Where was he when I needed a father? Where was he when his wife was dyeing. Off fighting in war, never caring about his wife and daughters existence. I told him I never loved him, I was never sure he was my real father and I always wanted him dead. Gutts was the only family I ever had, The only man who cared about Shisu"

Katara didn't need to be told what Isolde did to a father that never loved her. And she was only protecting her brother.

"After that night he and I separated. For six years I walked from battle field to battle field gathering up money and followers for my army. After that I meant Gutts and Griffith and then we joined armies to fight for Midland"

many questions went off in Katara's mind. But she was intrigued that this women she was meant to kill was a powerful warrior fighting along side another powerful warrior who were both apart of great mercenary bands that were know as death on the battle field. Now they were wonder's that slew creatures of hell.

"So. How did you two become what you both are now?" She asked

Isolde looked deep into Katara's eyes not really sure if she could be told the origins of the Black swordsmen and the Black Alpha Wolf. But she had faced the same hell they had faced. She then turned to face Katara and told her the story. It was a long one but they had time.

—

Later that evening Gutts had returned from hunting. He brought back a deer which both he and Isolde skinned and gutted before roasting on the fire. While doing do Gutts looked to the sky and saw the sun was setting.

"Have they come?" He asked

"Not yet, But I dough that they won't" Isolde answered with a growl in her voice.

Gutts looked around the camp, there was not sigh of Katara.

"Where's Katara?" He asked

Isolde looked up from roasting the deer.

"She down by the lake cooling off and practising with her Naginata" Isolde answered

Before she could say another word Gutts was on his feet heading for the river with Dragonslayer. Puck and Isolde both watched him run. Isolde felt a small grin on her face forming and Puck just looked a bit giggly.

—

Gutts made it to the river and waited in the bush's. He saw Katara in the water with her shirt and shoes off spinning her weapon around her body. Swinging it down and making lunging motions. Gutts watch her every move still amazed by how powerful she looked with that deadly weapon. For the past two years never has meant a women as powerful as he and Isolde was. But unaware to him that wasn't the only thing she was capable of. Katara then plunged her Naginata into the ground, She then waved her hand and water began to rise from the lake. Slowly she moved the water around her body, flowing as though it was apart of her body.

Gutts heart began to pound really fast , Watching Katara move the water was mesmerising and almost hypnotic and in a way he realised that she unbelievably beautiful while doing it. It hand been so long since a women made him feel this way. Ever since Casca. All of sudden he heard an evil laugh coming form behind him. He had been so distracted he forgot that the sun was gone and night had fallen. He reached for his sword and stepped out of his hiding place.

Katara heard rustling from the bush's. She dropped her water to see that Gutts was watching her from a far. She was a little violated that he saw her half naked but that was pushed out of her mind when she heard growls and laughing from the darkness. She ran and grabbed up her weapon, Then ran and stood back to back with Gutts.

"Dame it. There back" she growled.

Gutts looked at her out the conner of his eye. Knowing what she meant. Demon voice's echo around them. Gutts knew them all to well. The God Hand was here to drive them crazy.

"_So. We see you found another Swordsmen. Like you every inch of her is ours. Yes you both are ours. You can't escape us. We are always watching you" _

Katara couldn't stand it. All there crazed bull shit about belong to these demons. Her brand began to burn then bleed down her chest. Shadows of red evil spirits began to form around them.

"_As long as you both bare your bands. Your anger, Your sadness, Your pain and Even your fear. Everything is ours" _

Katara then screamed "ENOUGH, LEAVE ME BE. I'M NOT ANYONE PROPERTY YOU BUSTARDS. I'LL KILL YOU. I'LL SEND YOU ALL BACK TO HELL"

She then stabbed the ground and they disappeared laughing. Gutts then looked at Katara how was now on her knees shaking a breathing uneven breaths. Gutts the knelt down to her, he saw beads of sweat on her face. Gutts the helped her back on her feet. All of a sudden she fell into his arms startling Gutts a little. She then pushed her self away from him and started walking towards the camp.

"You see them too don't you? and how did you learn to fight" Gutts asked

Katara then stopped in her tracks and turned to Gutts. He saw there was blood oozing a little out of her brand.

"You and Isolde are not the only ones born to war." She answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Stories Of A Past Long Forgotten.

**(Song: Don't Speak) I added the song in for fun. I don't own this song. Warning: Lemon scene coming. **

(Lemon Dream)

Katara could hear the clash of weapons in the darkness while she ran through mist naked. She looked back to see the demon that had plagued her nightmares was running behind her. She lifted her weapon to fight, But then a sword shot out of his chest and sliced him in two. When the beast fell Katara saw it the now blood stained sword was Gutts Dragonslayer which meant the welder of the sword was.

"Gutts? Why are you here?" She asked confused

Gutts said nothing, he dropped his sword and wondered towards Katara. He two was also naked. He pulled her Naginata out of her hand and threw it aside. He then grabbed her face and planted his lips on her own. Katara felt over whelmed by this. She wanted to push him away but her heart and body was crying for more. She pushed him away but Gutts then pinned her from behind. He breathed on her neck making her weak and then whispered in her ear.

"Don't bother fighting it. I know you want me. We both know that." He hissed.

Katara knew deep down she had a strong desire for Gutts, As much as she wanted to deny it she long to have his body pressed against hers. She turned and smashed her lips against his. She then rapped her legs around his waste. She gasped as he couched her firm round behind with his hands and sighed while he kissed around neck and berried his face in her chest. She then felt his manhood rub against her hot pick vale making it go hard.

Then she felt his hands turn to claws and fur was growing all over his body, She looked at him to see he had turned into some hell hound with huge fire like eyes and a long tongue the went for the nipple of her breast. Katara didn't scream because all she wanted was this giant beast's cock inside her. As soon as she felt it go in she felt like a though she was falling and everything went black.

(End of Lemon Dream)

Katara awoke drenched in hot sweat. She looked around in a crazed daze over what she had dreamed. She looked down to see she still had her cloths on which was a relief. Her eyes then fell on Gutts, He was asleep against a tree with his sword lying in front of him.

"What the hell. Why would I dream of stuff like that with him" She thought.

She then felt wet. She lifted her cover to see there was a wet patch coming from the opening between her legs. She swore under her breath, got up and wondered to the river with the cover in hand. She also placed her Naginata on her back. Unaware that certain swordsmen was watching her go.

—

The sun had began to rise over the river. She then waved her hand around her crouch and then on the wet patch of the cover. Her own juices were forms of water so it was easy to remove before it dried. She the quickly placed it into the water. A twig snapped behind her, She spun around with hand on her weapon, only to find it was Gutts walking behind her.

"How long have you been there?" She demanded

Gutts scoffed quietly and sate beside her. He pretend no knottiest the last of misty white liquid flowing into the water. They both sat looking out over the water.

"Isolde told me your story. About how you got mess up in this" Katara spoke breaking the silence.

Gutts didn't look at her, he just continued to look over the water. After about five minutes her spoke.

"Did she tell you every?" He asked.

"Yea. About how you both lost you comrade and the women you loved" Katara answered.

Gutts wasn't surprise that she would put in her own story along with his own. They were both working together at the time. And it gave her the chance to let Katara understand why she too fights and travels with Gutts. The Day Griffith become a demon, He raped Casca right in front of Gutts and Isolde. Causing her to lose her personality, speech and sanity completely. Isolde lost the love of her life that day. She was a women that went by the name of Mai who was skilled with throwing knifes and hand to hand combat. Casca was commander of Hawks and a skill swords women. But both there skills weren't enough to save them from there fate. Now Mai was dead and Casca was nothing more then an empty shell.

"You haven't answered my question yet" Gutts said changing the subject.

"Huh" Katara asked.

This time Gutts looked down at Katara. Into her eyes. He never knottiest how blue and beautiful they were.

"How do you learn to fight like that?" He asked

Katara then sighed and told Gutts her story.

"I was born in the city of Dun in Chuder. My father Hakoda was great general in the Chuder army, My Mother Kya you may think was an ordinary women. But she had a secret, The women of our family have this power"

Gutts was intreated by this "What kind of power?"

"What you saw last night. That is called water bending. It's no magic, it's and ancient art of fighting where a person can control water. A simple art of push and pull. Father and Mother always told me to practice in secret. People would have thought I was a witch and be burned to the stake. My father wanted me and my brother Sokka to become fighters for the war. It was a tradition in our family and even though I'm a women my father still trained me. The training was long and hard but we both managed to fight through the pain for we were taught it was either kill or be killed on the battlefield. Even though he was the eldest Sokka never really got much praise from father. From some reason I always excelled with hand to hand combat and fighting with weapons. There were some nights Sokka would stagger around drunk complaining that he was never respected"

Katara stopped for a moment. Thinking about her family still hurt. Gutts could understand it was hard fighting for parents approval. Katara breathed and continued the story.

"He then became distend from me and my parents, He became a shadow. Keeping company with the worst kind of people He also started warring some strange looking amulet. It looked like a drop of blood which I later found out it was a ballet"

Gutts now understood. How Katara became what she is now.

"When I was sixteen I had mastered my Naginata and was made air to my Father's fortune. This angered Sokka for he was Seventeen and stronger then me and calmed he should be air to father. But he told him that he maybe strong but wasn't mature enough to carry on our families legacy"

"So what did he do?" Gutts asked.

"He took off and we never saw him again" Katara answered.

Now Gutts knew how Katara was able to fight but it still didn't explain how she got the brand. Katara then took a deep breath and told Gutts how.

"After a year it happened. It was a dark night and I was sleeping. But I was awoken but screaming and a pain in my chest. I saw this strange bleeding mark on my chest, I couldn't make out what it was. I heard the scream was coming from down stairs in my father's chamber. I grabbed my weapon and ran down. There I saw the chamber had become some huge hellish void. I saw the servants were being eaten by demons. I ran through the void killing anything trying to find my parents, to see if they were alive. I came to a place that looked like the centre. There I saw a huge muscled hell fox demon with wings. And there I saw it feasting no the remains of my father, while….. it had my mother and was raping her right in front of me. I ran hoping to save her but was pined down by other demons. They forced me to watch her being rapped and died, and watch it devour my father"

Katara clenched her fist tightly. Gutts could see she went the a traumatising ordeal. And ordeal that had changed her life forever. He placed his hand on her own.

"After that I woke up in a forest in my undergarments. Thats were I met the undead looking Knight who called himself the Skull Knight. He told me he saved me from the demon who was now a servant of people called the God Hand. The mark they gave me was called the mark of sacrifice. But by the strings of fate I was spared. And would spend my nights fighting spirits of the dead who wanted a body to reside along with demons of the other world. Ever since then I've been hunting that demon while being a hired assassin for money, Thus I called myself the Shadow Assassin because I now have this ability to hide among the shadows"

Katara then finished her story to Gutts and stared out over the river again. For a long while they started out saying nothing. Gutts then stood up.

"Show me" He said

"Show you what?" Katara asked

"Show me how you move the water with your mind. It's not everyday I see and learn a new style of fighting" Gutts asked

Katara then stepped out into the water and Gutts followed. He took off his cape and left it on the ground.

_You and me _

_We used to be together _

_Everyday together always_

Katara told Gutts that water was the element of change. To master it you must let you emotions flow like water. So to feel the push and pull. Katara then put her hands out in front of her and Gutts did the same. This was an exercise to under stand the push and pull. Katara pushed on Gutts arms and flowed down to his fingertips. Gutts then did the same, He started to feel calm and cool for this first time in years. As he pushed against her arms he felt a shiver when he touched her smooth skin.

_I really feel _

_That I'm losing my best friend _

_I can't believe_

_This could be the end _

_It looks as though you're letting go _

_And if it's real _

_Well I don't want to know_

He then stepped back to watch Katara move a stream of water around her body. The way she moved the water so beautifully my Gutts heart race. She then asked him to stand next to her and do the same. Katara Surprisingly past the water to him and to there surprise it stayed hung in the air at Gutts hand. He then began to move the same way as Katara, The flowing with his movements. Katara then joined him, moving the water between each other. Almost like they were dancing.

_Don't speak _

_I know just what you're saying_

_So please stop explaining _

_Don't tell me cause it hurts _

_Don't speak _

_I know what you're thinking _

_I don't need your reasons _

_Don't tell me cause it hurts_

Gutts then took Katara by the hand and began to circle slowly with the water circling around them. they both moved together and with the water.

_Our memories _

_Well, they can be inviting _

_But some are altogether_

_Mighty frightening _

_As we die, both you and I _

_With my head in my hands _

_I sit and cry_

They both then bend there knees and swayed there hands from side to side. Making the water flow in and out.

_Don't speak _

_I know just what you're saying _

_So please stop explaining_

_Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no) _

_Don't speak _

_I know what you're thinking _

_I don't need your reasons _

_Don't tell me cause it hurts_

Katara would then make the water flow around her and pass it to Gutts who move it around in a cyme circle and send it back to Katara. They then got closer Gutts then took Katara's hand and pulled her close to his chest and they both pushed out still holding each other's hands.

_It's all ending _

_I gotta stop pretending who we are... _

_You and me I can see us dying...are we?_

Gutts then let go go and spun slowly away from away from Katara. Facing away from her, His mind was swimming and heart was racing. It began to race faster when he felt Katara's arms wrap around his torso and intertwine with his flesh hand and canon arm. He then leaned forward let go of Katara's hand, Spun around and took her small body in his embrace facing away from him.

_Don't speak _

_I know just what you're saying _

_So please stop explaining_

_Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no) _

_Don't speak _

_I know what you're thinking _

_I don't need your reasons _

_Don't tell me cause it hurts _

_Don't tell me cause it hurts! _

_I know what you're saying _

_So please stop explaining_

Gutts the lifted her up in his arms. One arm hold her bent leg and the other holding waist. His cheek was on the nap of her neck. Her skin felt so soft against his cheek. Katara's arms were around his neck and her hands were running through his hair. Slowly Gutts dance in a circular motion. All this time Katara could feel his heartbeat.

_Don't speak,_

_don't speak, _

_don't speak, _

_oh I know what you're thinking _

_And I don't need your reasons _

_I know you're good, _

_I know you're good, _

_I know you're real good_

Gutts then bent his knee and lowered Katara with arms still around his neck. He placed her legs on to the waterbed. Katara stood on one leg while she was being dipped by Gutts finishing there dance. Time seem to stop for those two for they were both lost in each other eyes. Katara the closed her eyes. Gutts leaned in slowly and felt Katara's soft lips for the first time. While doing so they both stood up straight. Gutts caressed her body slowly while she kept running her fingers through his hair. But she then pushed away.

"What is it?" Gutts asked

"I….. I can't. I'm sorry" Katara said almost crying.

She then ran out of the water, grabbed up her things and ran away from Gutts back to camp leaving Gutts alone, breathing heavily and wondering what he did wrong. More importantly why he didn't turn into a Hellhound hybrid.

_Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la _

_Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin' _

_Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush _

don't tell me tell me cause it hurts

_Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin' _

_Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Love Can Hurt

Isolde and Puck had awoken up to bright sunshine, They looked to see Katara and Gutts gone. All that was there was Dragonslayer. Puck got a little worried and started buzzing around Isolde's ear which irritated her. She then grabbed Puck by the wings an looked into his eyes.

"Calm down Bug. Gutts is probably off doing target practice with his arm" Isolde growled

"It's him I'm worried about. It's Katara I'm scared for" Pucked panicked

"Why would you? You've seen how strong she is, She'll be fine"

The then heard foot step heading there way. There eyes met to a tear faced Katara walking towards them. From the looks of it they were a mix of anger, sadness and confusion. She drooped her blankets by the fire pit and walked away with her Naginata.

"Hey, Where ya going?" Isolde asked rubbing her eyes of sleep.

"Whats the matter?" Puck asked worringly.

Her flew on to her shoulder to see what was wrong. Katara looked at him for a moment, then brushed him off her shoulder. This made Puck a little up set when all he trying to do was comfort her.

"I'm going to go practice my fighting, ALONE. I'll be back later." Katara told them as if it was an order.

She then speed walked away from the group not . Leaving Isolde and Puck completely confused. Not long after Guts came back too, he sate by the fire like nothing had happened. Puck then puffed up and fluttered over to him with a red face.

"Alright Guts spill it. What did you do?" the fairy demanded.

Guts said nothing, he reached for some bread and meat and started eating. Puck just kept buzzing around his head. Kicking his cheek any chance he got.

"What. Did. You. DO" He squealed

Guts then flicked Puck aside, Puck spun and landed in the grass, Making him fume even more.

"SPILL IT ASS" Puck squealed

"I don't know what your taking about elf. I didn't do anything" Guts grunted not looking up from his food.

Isolde rolled her eyes. As much as she loved Guts, He could be very difficult to deal with at times. But she had known him long to know that he did something stupid. She stood and stretched her tired arms.

"Okay. So it's normal for women to be crying for no reason" Isolde said cooly.

Still Guts said nothing. Puck continued to buzz around him and continue to repeat the same question.

"What did you do?" Puck asked calmly this time.

Guts then stopped eating and took a deep breath.

"We kissed" He blurted.

Puck stayed suspend in the air blushing while Isolde face palmed and sighed a huge disappointed sigh. They were bound to be watching them and yet he still went for it.

"Just when I though you couldn't do anything more fucking stupid. YOU GO OFF AND DO SOMETHING MORE FUCKING STUPID." Isolde screamed

Guts still say anything, He still thought this no big deal. But all in all he was still thinking about that kiss. When he was holding Katara in his arms he could feel the hellhound inside of him fighting to get out. But for some reason while she was kissing her the hound seemed to calm down and almost feel like it was being purified. Also he could still feel his heart beating fast, faster then it ever had before.

"What is it about that women?" He thought.

He knew now he had to be careful. He didn't want to have to loose another love to them.

—

Katara swung her weapon around her trying to forget the tears streaming down her faces. She couldn't get what happened out of her head. The way she and Guts moved with the water which then turned into them dancing. She could still feel his arms around her body and his lips on her own. She then brought her weapon down with a grunt to follow. She smashed her weapon into the ground leaving a huge hole.

"Shit. What the hell am I getting worked up about? It was just a kiss nothing more" She thought

She then sensed something, She jumped away just in time for a spear landed where her legs had been.

"Aw shit what a shame. I never miss, well all the more fun for us huh boys" Came a voice from the bush.

Katara readied herself to fight. She saw it was the General Fresco with a small band of about 50 knights, But they didn't look like much of a fight.

"What do want General?" Katara demanded

"It's not what I want. It's not what I want, It's what my master wants. And he has grown tired of waiting" Fresco explained

"So he sends his little bitch to collected. Why doesn't he come him self? Are his balls so small they got caught in his throat?" Katara joked.

Some of the knights laughed at Katara's little joke, All but Fresco who was fuming. He drew his sword and commanded that his knights do the same.

"Your going to regret that bitch. My Master wants you back and your lucky he wants you alive. First wave CHARGE" He yelled

about ten men charged for Katara. She managed to block there attack then jumped over them. When coming down she sliced three of there heads off. Leaving the other seven stunned, She took advantaged of there stillness and cut one down in the side, the second by stabbing him in the jugular. Third by tripping him up then stabbing him in the chest and the fourth by slicing into the centre of his head. Katara then placed her Naginata on her shoulder grinning, the four remaining men began to shake with fear.

"RAR" Katara roared then sent four daggers flying into there throats. Blood splattered every where and on Katara's faces and hands. It had been a long time since she had felt blood dripping on her. and it dripping between her fingers.

Fresco stood there fuming while his men began to stagger back in fear. He then grabbed and crossbow and fired. The arrow landed into Katara thy making her fall over in pain.

"She's down get her" He yelled and his men charged towards the now crippled Katara.

Katara managed to pulled the arrow from her flesh. It didn't hit anything serious but she still wasn't able to stand with leaning on her Naginata. She gazed at the men charging at her. She never really gave much thought to how she would die. But never wanted to die in shallow place like this and by the hands of some dick licker.

"I guess this is it" She thought

All of a sudden a wave of arrows fired from out of no where and took down about 10 more men leaving about 30 left. Katara looked around and saw both Isolde and Guts coming out of the bush swords ready. All then men knew that these two were the Black Sword duo and most of them just wanted to get the hell away from here. But Fresco threatened to kill them if they chose to run.

"You fools, Why did you come? I could of handled this" Katara spoke

"Hold your tongue Katara" Guts growled "Now stay back" he demanded

Isolde looked at Katara and saw that she was confused.

"Don't take it the wrong way. Your are ticket into Midler and to the castle. We can have you dieting on us now can we" Isolde explained "And beside it nice having another women around"

Katara blushed a little at this statement. Guts saw it out of the corner of his eye, which made him twitch a smile form the corner of his mouth. Fresco then order his men to charge for the Black Duo and everything was lost in world of bloody colour.

—

All 50 men lay dead on the ground. Guts and Isolde sate back to back breathing heavily, Katara limped over to them and sate back to back them as well. Puck sprinkled his dust on them to help there wounds heal.

"You guys are going to be the death of me" He joked

Puck then flew over to Katara to heal her but she just pushed him away gently. She then drew water out of the air.

"It's okay I've got it" She explained.

She placed her hand on her wound and the water began to glow when she moved her hand the wound was healed. Isolde and Puck were stunned with excitement.

"That was pretty cool" Isolde complemented.

"Who knew we had another doctor in the house" Puck beamed.

"Thanks" Katara said

Guts then threw a dagger that just missed Puck by inches.

"You asshole that was complement to her" Puck boomed

"I wasn't aiming for you" Guts explained

They all looked to see that the dagger had landed into the socket joint of Fresco who was trying to kill them with a another crossbow. He was still alive by writhing in pain.

"We'll let you leave so you can take message to you master. Tell him the Shadow Assassin is one of us now and where coming for you" Guts growled

Fresco nodded and scampered away. Guts then got to his feet and looked to his comrades.

"Heres the plan. We head into the Midler town tonight and lay low in a inn for couple of days. Then we head for the castle through the back alleys, find a way in and strike. Any question?" Guts explained

Everyone shock there heads. Isolde got to her feet ready and stared heading back to camp with Puck to rest for a while.

"See you back at camp brother" she called

Guts then walked over to Katara took off his cape and wrapped it around her.

"What are you" She began, but Guts then picked her up bridal style and started walking.

He put both his weapon and Katara's on his back. He was strong enough to carry both of them with out pulling anything. Katara could sense there was something un-human about this man. And yet apart from his scares she could help but see that was in some ways beautiful. Her heart began to pound, Guts then looked at her for a second but Katara looked away blushing.

"I knew you could handle your self with them" Guts spoke to break the silence

Katara looked surprised. Guts looked forwards continuing the walk to camp.

"It's just that…. It doesn't hurt to have back up once and while" he explained

Katara then smiled a little and rested her head on Guts chest and it could have been Guts imagination but he could have almost heard her whisper.

"Thank you Black Swordsmen"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Giving In

**Love scene will be shown. **

At sun set Guts and his party snuck into Midler, There were guards stationed at every entrance to the town but luckily they found a sewer the connected to centre of town. With the help of Katara's shadow abilities she was able to cloak everyone in shadows from the guards. They wondered until the found The Smoking Dragon. Katara had enough money for the three of them to eat and sleep for the night. Once they reached door and no one was in sight Katara filled her spell for them to enter. Isolde went to the Inn keeper and asked for two rooms next to each other and hot meal for each of them. They took the table in corner away from every one else. Guts, Katara and Isolde placed there weapons down low and out of sight.

"Good so far. We aren't usually this stealthy" Isolde commented quietly.

Guts grunted under his breath, Still thinking they could have fought there way here. But that would run the risk of getting caught by the castle guards.

"Oh don't be so pissy because a couple of girls use there brains instead of there brawn" Katara giggled quietly

The front door of the smoking dragon swung open and none other then General Fresco. He slammed his fist on the front desk which made the inn keeper jump a little but kept his cool.

"Did three people in black come to this inn just now?" Fresco demanded

"Your gonna have to be more specific" the Inn keeper answered

He gestured around to show that all the people in the inn were warring black. Then another person entered the Inn dress in blue noble clothing, Fresco bowed low to the man. Katara looked up a little to see who it was, When she did she almost gasped but she lowered her head before she could. The man with Fresco was tall with brown hair in a pony tail, tanned skin and blue fox like eyes. There was shadow around his eyes and claw like nails on his hands. He was also warring a red ballet around his neck. He then singled for Fresco and his men to leave.

Once they were gone it gave Guts time to talk with Katara. He spoke low so no one could hear what they were saying.

"You almost blew our cover, Whats wrong with you?" He growled

"How can you be alive? I thought you were dead" She whispered scared.

Katara she looked as though she was still trying to come to grips to what she had just seen. Isolde placed her hand on Katara's.

"What is it Katara?" She asked

Katara then spoke but almost lazily.

"That man who just walked in with Fresco. He's my brother, Sokka" She explained.

Guts, Puck (looking out from Guts bag) and Isolde gapped at her.

—

that night Guts party slept quietly. Guts slept in a separate room from the girls and Puck. He lay on his bed in his pans sleeping a small while until he heard a quiet knock at his door. He opened it and saw Katara standing in the door way with her head down. He could there were tears in her eyes.

"Could I stay with you tonight? I don't want to be alone" She asked

Guts stepped to on side and let her in. Katara walked in a sat on the bed. Guts closed and locked the door. He walked over and knelt in front of her, Tears were still streaming her face. Guts was never really good at talking but it was worth giving it a shot.

"Look I know it must have been huge shock for you, Seeing your brother like that. But you've got to understand he's not your brother any more" Guts explained. He knew it was harsh but it was the truth.

Katara looked at him now with anger on her face.

"Don't you think I already know that. Thats will make killing him all the more harder" She cried

She then flung her self onto Guts neck still sobbing. Guts slowly returned the gesture and held Katara tight. She then brought her face back to his, Guts then placed his forehead against her own eyes closed. He then opened them and she opened hers

"Why did you run away after we, You know" he asked "Did I do something wrong?"

Katara placed her hand on his cheek and stroked it gently. Her hand felt really smooth against his ruff scared skin.

"No it wasn't you. It was amazing and I didn't want it to end but…. I've lost so much already. I don't want you to be one of them" she explained lowering her head.

Guts then angled Katara's face to his. He leaned in and placed his lips on her own. He then pulled back to speak.

"Lets use the time we have now" he said.

—

Guts then took Katara's lips in his own once more. The kiss became deep and she rapped her arms around his neck. They stopped and looked at each other, Guts slowly undid Katara's shirt and pulled it down. Katara undid Guts pans and Guts slipped them off while she slipped off her own. They stared to deeply kiss once more, Guts then picked Katara up and lowered her on to the bed. Shyly Katara removed her top under garment and threw it to one side. Guts then lowered him self on to Katara's body and started kissing her neck and collar bone. The feeling of Guts lips on her skin made a fire burn inside Katara, Her inter body began to burn especially down below. Never in her life had any man touch her like this. And she prayed this wasn't some beautiful dream or some sweet nightmare. Guts started to move down her body, while he felt the hell hound inside him burning to get out. But he wasn't going to let it have all the fun. He tonged Katara's hot skin which made her gasp a little, Then he went for her nipple on the right and started to suck. While he massage her breast on the left and pitched her nipple. Katara's eyes opened and gasped deeply while Guts was worshipping her body. He then stopped and looked at her, he slowly moved down even further down kissing and licking every part of her body his tong could find. Katara was so blissful she didn't knottiest Guts removing her lower undergarment. He then made her spread her legs out to reveal her hot valley. He then started to lick the open part, This made Katara gasp sharply and rap her legs around Guts head begging him not to stop. Guts began to get hard once he heard her gasping and sighing but he kept going awhile longer, licking the part that was making Katara crazy. Her mind was racing and heart was ponding. She could feel something was about to come out. She kept going up and down until she arched her back and came. Guts slurped up what had come out and look into Katara's eyes again. He could see that there were stairs in her eyes and she blushing for what was about to come next. Guts lowered himself onto her and whispered into her ear.

"I'll be as gentle as possible" He promised

"Not too gentle" Katara whispered back into his ear.

Katara then spread her legs out wide, Slowly Guts placed him self inside her. Katara winched a little in pain but Guts clapped his lips on to her own to make her not think about it. Slowly he began to move his hip in and out of Katara. Katara wrapped her arms around his neck as he began to move faster and faster and deeper into her body. He then opened his eye and could see Katara was in pain he stopped for a moment.

"Are you okay" He wheezed placing his canon hand on Katara's cheek.

Katara sighed into against the metal of his hand and held it close to her face with her own.

"Don't worry and don't stop. I can handle it" She reinsured him.

Guts continued to move faster, making Katara grip him tighter. He was going so fast he began to feel like he was losing him self. He couldn't tell where he ended and she began. Katara was at the point where she thought she was going to die. And it all most felt like she did, Her spirit felt like it was leaving but her body remained with Guts. Her spirit came back when Guts finally broke the mark of her virginity.

—

Guts then gently fell on top of Katara breathless. He then moved next to her taking her into his arms and kissing her forehead. Katara buried her face in Guts chest and kissed his neck. It had been so long since Guts had felt this close to another human being and he was grateful that he could now.

"Thankyou Katara, So much. I love you" He whispered

Katara then began to cry tears of joy that fell onto Guts chest.

"I Love You Too" She whispered back.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Assault On The Castle

It began to grow light out side, the sky was a scarlet pink out side and was growing lighter. Guts arm's extend to feel that Katara wasn't there. He opened his eyes to see She was standing by the window looking out over the street with sheets rapped around her body. Guts rapped the the blanket around him self and walked over to her. He took her in his arms and kissed her neck. She sighed and leaned back on him.

"Hey, You have a good sleep? Because I know I did" he said happily

"Yea" Katara replied half heartily

Guts looked down at her and saw there was sadness in her eyes. He turned her around to try and cheer her up.

"Hey, whats the matter? Do you regret what happened?" He asked

Katara looked at him appalled that Guts would think that. She took his lips in her own and leaned into his chest.

"No. I regret nothing, It's so long since I've felt a man touch. And you made feel like I was being reborn Guts. I never knew what true love felt like until now. I Love You, But I need to know what see in me. I need to know that this isn't you getting over her."

Guts was happy that Katara loved him and could be honest with him. But he could feel she was about say something that concerned The God Hand.

"They could know now. What we've done they could use against us. I don't want to be constantly worrying about you and I know you don't want that either. After what happened to Casca".

Guts could understand what Katara was feeling and she was scared. Scared that this could be destroyed by them and she didn't want to feel like she was being strung along for the ride. Guts rapped his arms around her once more. Holding her tight he closed his eyes and smelled Katara's sweet hair.

"I love Casca and I always will. But she and I can never be because of what happened. But doesn't mean I can't love anyone again. For a long time I would never let anyone touch me because of my distrustful nature. But you are different, your my equal in fighting skills and you have fought many battle, seen hell and walked away from it alive. And when you showed me how to move the water I felt what peace within one's self feels like. All I see is you and nothing can change that, I meant what I said last night I Love You"

Katara looked up at Guts and stared deep into his eye. It may be dark but she could almost see a small warmth to it. She blushed a little and looked away smiling. Guts smiled too still holding her.

"And I want to keep holding you and making love to you a thousand more times. Thats how I feel and I know thats how you feel too"

Katara looked at him still blushing and they kissed a long kiss while the sun rose over the horizon.

—

Under the dead of night the Party had arrived at the castle. So far no blood had been shed because of Katara's abilities to cloak them from the guards. They made there way to castle sewer and tread through it to the main court yard. Once there they stayed hidden while searching for the Master's chamber. Isolde discovered a door leading into the main hall. Guts opened the door that lead down a hall way to main hall, they dashed down and came to the door. Before they opened it Isolde put her ear to ground. She could hear a lot of moving, shuffling and clanging of armour and weapons.

"How many?" Katara asked

"About 50 no 100 men a least" Isolde confirmed

Katara look a bit sacred but Guts placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see his smile that calmed her down.

"We can take em. Trust me" He said.

Guts kicked the door down and once the dust had cleared they saw Fresco and about 100 or so men surround the stairs. Fresco was all bandaged up from the fight from two days ago but still was angrier then before.

"The Master told us you'd be coming. All three of you bustard set me back a few years. So I made it my mission to making you suffer before you leave this world" Fresco gloated

Guts drew his sword and singled Isolde and Katara to do the same.

"Well you certainly know how to hold a grudge" Isolde gloated back

Fresco laughed a very bad evil laugh. And looked down upon the the Black trio.

"Once we take you prisoner I will make you Black swordsmen live hell on earth. And for the women I'll give them the pleasure of being my mens play things."

Isolde and Katara growled at Fresco, they would never let men like him touch them nor insult them just because of there gendered. Guts laughed which made them both look at him.

"Good luck trying because I would seriously advice against that. The Wolf's and Shadows are real bitches. Wolf would rip off your balls and burn them. As for the Shadow she'll bite something off ya if ya get too close" He stated.

Isolde smudged and knocked Guts in the head gently with her fist while Katara looked at him annoyingly.

"Thats is if your dick isn't too small" Isolde laughed.

Fresco fumed and sent his men into charge. As they did Guts swung his sword and cut down about ten men. Six men with spears headed for Isolde, she jumped over them and swung her fang. Once she landed it looked as though she did nothing but then there head flew off and blood splattered all over the place. Thirteen men headed for Katara, She jumped and spun her Naginata around her head, then brought it down and cut right through the middle of one man and charged and sliced the remaining to shreds. Fresco ordered a small unite to charged towards Guts to subdue him, Guts then made Dragonslayer face it's flat bit. He swung it and smashed the men's skulls into the wall. Each time the three Warriors swung there weapons ten, twenty or more men would end up in a dead bloody mess.

"I don't understand, They've taken out a least 59 of my men" he said loud enough for Katara to hear.

"So. There's only forty-one of you left huh. By this time it will be midnight before we crack open all of your skulls RAAAAAAR" Katara roared and cut down five men at once heading for her.

Isolde, Guts and Katara came to together and charged in a haze of red blood.

—

The hall was now nothing more then rubble, blood and guts of dead men. Fresco lay beneath a pile of dead bodies trying to crawl away. Katara the grabbed him by his neck and pinned him down.

"Where' s your MASTER" She demanded.

Scared to speak he pointed upwards to the stairs. She dropped him and run up followed by Guts and Isolde. They came to a thrown room door, They could feel there brands burning and bleeding. Katara stopped for a moment. Guts placed his hand on her shoulder again.

"Are you ready for this. I know he's your brother and all" He asked.

"We can take him for you if your not ready" Isolde said.

Katara looked up at the door and took a deep breath. She held her weapon tightly.

"I've waited nearly three years to avenge my family. That thing in there is not my brother but a monster. Killing him is only way to save my brothers soul. There just one thing I need" She breathed.

She grabbed Guts by his collar cap and smacked her lips onto his own. They broke apart with there foreheads touching. They parted and took up there weapons. All Three kicked the door down to find Sokka sitting on his thrown grinning evilly.

"It's been a long time brother" Katara spoke.

"Indeed it has sister" He replied

He stood from his thrown and walked towards them. They took there fight stances but Katara told Guts and Isolde to stay back.

"He's Mine"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Sister VS Brother

Sokka sat on his throne looking down upon his opponents. Katara walked towards him slowly weapon ready if he tried anything funny.

"It's been so long sister, How have you been since that night" He gloated

"You have no idea what I've been through. These past three years I have suffered pain and seeing things you only see in your nightmares" she spat

Sokka laughed a cold laugh that didn't suit him. He stood from his throne and walked down to his sister who was now on the lower step of throne. He came almost to touch range, he reached out his hand to touch her face but Katara just moved her head back before he could.

"Oh come now. You should be proud of your brother. I've created a fortune, I have my servants, an army and my own land. Mother and Father would be so proud."

Katara was so infuriated she grabbed her dagger to cut Sokka which missed him by inches. He jumped back still grinning.

"You may have been strong but still to slow" He laughed

"You think Mom and Dad would be proud of what you've become. You made these people live in fear of you. And where were you when they were being devoured and raped by demons. Mom and Dad would hate you for what you are. A Monster." Katara said angrily

Sokka growled and stamped the floor making it shake then crack.

"You really think you deserved to be dads air to his legacy. I was the eldest and the strongest but he saw something you that seemed to have skipped me. I was the only one who saw for what you were. A dog that could do a few fancy bullshit moves that some how that made you special. You made me turn away and become this and I hated you for it" he growled

Katara sighed, ever since they were children they had each others back. But now all she could do was pity the man she looked up too for so long. And pity his for being able to accept the way things are.

"I never hated you Sokka. I loved you because you were my brother and I could always count on you to be there for me. But now all I can do is pity you for what you've become just because you couldn't accept the fact that I was better then you"

Sokka roared and launched himself into the air. Katara then threw three dangers at his body with such force that sent him smashing into the stone wall. Katara wondered towards the debris. All of a sudden a giant paw blew out from the debris. Then out came the very thing that had been plaguing Katara's dreams for three years. It was The Hell Fox see had seen that very night her life changed.

"Whats the matter Sister? Don't recognise your own brother" it growled

"Sokka?" She stammered

The beast suddenly sent her flying with a swipe of his huge paw. Sending her flying and skidding on the ground. Isolde and Guts ran over to her to see if she was okay. She had blood running down her forehead. Hell fox Sokka stomped towards them blood dripping from his claws. Katara managed to pull her self up, Guts began to worry that she wouldn't make it but was surprised that she could still move.

"No surprise that you can still move sis. I would assume being born a still born you wouldn't go down that easily. Wish I could say the same for Mom and Dad" Sokka laughed

It was at that moment Katara released what happened that night. She rose and beaconed Isolde and Guts to stand back.

"It was you. You killed Mom and Dad" She spat

"Yes I killed them. How else would I become this powerful" He said stated the obvious.

Katara began to get really pissed. She charged at Sokka but he smashed he against a pillar. She landed face down. She felt the white hot pain but it was nothing to anger she felt towards her brother.

"You can shoot all you want sis. Nothing can kill me. Dad barely put up a fight, well what would I expect from a man who thinks his son unworthy". He gloated

He walked over and picked her up from the head.

"You did this to them knowingly you bustard. Gaining power meant more to you then your whole family" She said weakly

"Yes I did. And yes You were supposed to die that night, but some how fate spared you. It brought you three fleeting years but I would get you in the end. Now you face you fragile end, I'll enjoy ripping the flesh from your bloody bones" He laughed

All of a sudden Sokka was blasted in his side and then slashed down his back. He turned to see Guts and his canon arm smoking. He then turned around to see Isolde standing with blood on her fang he realised as his own.

"Now Katara" Isolde yelled

Katara then swung her Naginata that was coated in frozen ice and hit Sokka in his side almost cutting him the whole way through. He fell and nocked over a lamp torch that set the room aflame. Sokka lay in his blood spilling over the ground. Katara walked over to him with a dagger in her hand.

"Three years I've suffered because of you. I have demons plaguing my nights and not giving one moments peace. All because of you. You destroyed my life, my home and my family. You say a fragile human can't kill you. Maybe because you've forgotten what it's like to be human. And now you will feel the pain we feel and understand" Katara scolded her brother weapon raised.

Isolde wanted to stop Katara from killing her brother. But Guts gave her a gaze that told her to stay back. She needed to do this, her wouldn't rest if she didn't. But then she did the unexpected she lowered her weapon and turned away.

"Whats the matter? To afraid to kill your own flesh and blood" Sokka gurgled with blood coming out of his mouth.

"No. You've destroyed half of it already. I'll just let the flames to consume you. And leave you with the last memory of you little sister beating you a second time. Because if I kill you now, you would win. I won't let you have the satisfaction." Katara said strongly.

And with that she, Guts and Isolde walked away leaving Sokka laughing like crazy. The laughter suddenly turned to cries of pain when the fire consumed his body.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: What Now

Katara, Guts and Katara stood outside the burning castle of Midler. The citizens pillaged the castles before it Collapsed. Katara felt tears fall down her cheek, She didn't know why she was sad. She had finally avenged her family. But she knew it was at a price. Guts took her hand in his own reminding her that she wasn't alone.

"So you gained what you've set out to achieve" Isolde said turning away from the sight.

"The question you've gotta be asking yourself now is 'What do I do now?" Isolde said

Katara had been spending the last three years killing for money and hunting the thing that killed her family. She had never really given much thought to what she would do once her quest was over. Guts placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to feel him slide his hand onto her faces.

"I will honour the man my brother once was before that darkness of hate over took him and then…" She hesitated for a moment. Guts managed to finished her sentence.

"You can come with us. You've proven that your stronger then you look and to tell you truth. I can't imagine my life without you in it now" Guts said blushing a small bit.

Katara grinned and jumped into Guts arms kissing him. He lifted her off her feet and broke apart foreheads still touching.

"I thought you'd never ask" She smiled.

—

Before they left the forest they made a small grave to Sokka with lit incense. They then started to move on. Guts was happy again for the second time in his life. He had another chance for love. He knew that the God come after them but he would be ready. Katara on the other hand was happy also, that he had found a man to love and share her life with along with another women who would have her back. Along with a small fairy who could be the voice of reason or happiness with the newly Black trio. They headed on down the path, Not knowing what future lay ahead of them. And what battles that the wheel of fate would throw at them. Now that they knew what it means to fight against fate.


End file.
